


【锤基】人猿泰山？真实存在！（ABO）一发完！

by qianzhifei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianzhifei/pseuds/qianzhifei
Summary: 人猿泰山锤×探险家基一发完自行车＋怀轻微怀孕描写不喜勿入！！！脑洞配图来自微博@Kcrstaeyuio 太太动图（LOFTER同名 @Kcrstaeyuio 爱您和您的图！！！）





	【锤基】人猿泰山？真实存在！（ABO）一发完！

**Author's Note:**

> 人猿泰山锤×探险家基  
> 一发完自行车＋怀轻微怀孕描写  
> 不喜勿入！！！  
> 脑洞配图来自微博@Kcrstaeyuio 太太动图  
> （LOFTER同名 @Kcrstaeyuio 爱您和您的图！！！）

LOFTER@浅知非

新浪微博@浅知非

 

Loki百无聊赖地坐在吧台前的高脚椅上，正准备拿起面前的酒杯，就被旁边一只大手拉住了手腕。抬起头的黑发omega先是一脸的不耐烦随后便换上了一副不可思议的表情。“你怎么会在这儿？！”

“我为什么不能在这儿。”Thor的嘴脸勾起了一丝不易察觉的笑容，事实上他已经跟了面前一脸震惊的omega将近一个月的时间了。只是对方一直心不在焉，或者可以说是精神恍惚，所以压根儿没有发现自己一个月前已经搬到了他的隔壁。“你现在不能喝酒。”金发的alpha声音低沉温柔富有磁性。

“我为什么不能喝酒！”Loki有些犹豫，但他还是要执意抢过被Thor握在手中的酒杯，然而却被对方直接一把搂进了怀里。“等等！你为什么会说话？！”

“如果你不想让我当着这么多人的面儿吻你的话，你最好老实一点儿。”金色的长发随意的垂在alpha英俊的脸颊两侧，嘴脸那一抹微笑也变得显眼了许多。“怀孕的人怎么能喝酒。”

“你！调查我！”Loki气得牙根痒痒，他压根儿就没想到Thor竟然还知道了自己怀孕的事实。

“我只是偶然间发现你去了产科诊所”。Thor把自己的大手抚上Loki还不是很明显隆起的小腹，用掌心感受着对方小腹凸起的那点而温度。轻轻摩擦了片刻过后，他才眼含笑意又很得意的继续说说：“我是你的alpha，是这个孩子的父亲。我为了你来到了城市，学习了英语。”

“我并没有让你为我做这些！”

“但是我为你做这些是心甘情愿的。”Thor说完，没等Loki反应，便低头吻上了他的嘴唇。

大约三个月前，身为一个有着多年野外生存经验的野外探险家，Loki从来没有想过自己会被自己狩猎的猎物活捉，并且被带到了猎物搭建在树上的家。

出发前的一星期，Loki接到了老板的电话，距离市区几千公里外的原始森林里，林农发现了疑似传说中野人的踪迹。为了做科学研究的私人研究所，为了寻找野人的踪迹，悬赏一笔不菲的赏金指派圈内小有名气的Loki去原始森林里寻找关于野人的蛛丝马迹。

毕竟《人猿泰山》这部动画片，世界上应该没有什么人不知道，如果真的在森林中找到了“人猿泰山”的实例，那他大概可以名利双收。

这位爱钱到痴迷程度的探险家，已经在这个被参天大树的茂密枝叶层层遮蔽的大森林里蹲守了将近一个星期的时间。一直没有什么收获的他本来想要更换一块驻扎地继续蹲守一周来碰碰运气，没想到就被一头健壮且在发情中的雄性野猪所攻击。在那千钧一发的关键时刻，Loki在慌乱与震惊中被一个可以在树林中迅速穿梭的健壮男人拦腰搂到了怀中，然后就被莫名其妙的带到了对方的树屋中，足足被软禁了三天之久。

这个树屋被建在一棵参天大树的中上部分，虽然身为一名合格且富有经验的野外探险家，Loki可以在没有工具的帮助下爬下树去。可一来这个长发络腮胡子的健壮野人一直在看守着他，二来因为一些自然的生理原因使他变得焦躁软弱不得不留在这里。

Loki发情了，像所有omega一样，每三个月一次的发情期如约而至。 omega去做野外探险家简直闻所未闻，他们甚至因为发情期无法好好在办公室工作，但Loki却从来不这样想。他不仅仅做了野外探险家，还做得有声有色。事实上，如果不是因为他被发情的野猪攻击，逃跑的路上丢了书包和书包里的抑制剂，又被野人软禁在树屋里，他现在早就会像曾经那样直接给自己注射一支抑制剂，然后没事儿人一样的继续自己的野外探险。

“听着！你离我远点儿！”发情中的omega红着眼圈，眼泪与汗水混在了一起，湿漉漉咆哮的样子让人看起来分外诱人。但Loki却并不认为自己要像其他发情中的omega一样为了最原始的冲动与本能出卖自己的肉体。因为长期的野外探险，他的身材健壮修长，肌肉饱满结实到甚至比一般的alpha还要厉害。所以他再怎么说，的不应该就这样屈服于眼前的alpha，野人alpha，明明是自己“猎物”的alpha。

有着金色长发的野人身为一个正常的成年男性alpha却因为空气中越发浓烈到呛人的信息素味道表现出了按捺不住的神情。他是第一次这样近距离的接触同自己一样的人类omega，还是处在发情中的omega。“Thor…”这几乎是他唯一会说的人类语言， Loki便用它来称呼他。

看到变得越来越暴躁的Thor步步紧逼自己，Loki本能地想要往后退，可在发情中虚软的身体甚至叫他坐都坐不住。“Thor，求你了…离我远点儿…”

Thor不能完全消化Loki的请求，在他的眼里，红着眼圈儿的omega难耐的微微扭动着自己柔软美好的身体，就是在向自己发出邀请的信号。所以他快走了两步，伸出一只大手，嘴中发出了嘶吼后一把便把想要躲闪的Loki拽到了自己的身下。

“你不能这么对我！！！我不能和你…哈~”义正言辞的警告还没能全部说完，Loki便被Thor脱掉了被汗水打湿紧贴在修长双腿上的裤子。规律收缩的穴口被完全暴露在空气中，那里发肿泛红，正溢出了透明的肠液做着润滑，企图邀请alpha的进入。

看到直接暴露在外的穴口，年轻力壮的Thor显得更加的兴奋。他的喉咙里发出了兴奋的呜咽，然后直接压到了赤裸着下半身的Loki身上。

虽然被压在Thor身下的Loki不同于一般的过于消瘦又手无缚鸡之力，但正处在发情状态中的Loki显然也白费了练就了一身的结实肌肉。此时的他软得就像是一滩烂泥，omega与alpha天生的身形与力量悬殊也叫他不得不处于被动的状态。

“你…哈~”再一次没能把话说完，Thor便把自己发硬发烫的生殖器掏了出来，用膨胀已久的前端摩擦起了Loki的肉穴入口。“你…哈…嗯…”Loki突然僵硬了身体，直接被Thor抱在了怀里，他显然感觉到过于粗长的肉柱已经开始慢慢抵进了自己的身体。挣扎，然而根本无法逃脱，所以认命的Loki便所幸尽量劈开了双腿，让搂紧自己的Thor能够多进入一些，已解决自己的燃眉之急。“轻点儿…啊！！！”

第一次进入omega体内的alpha很显然是个没有任何性经验的愣头青，他除了向前挺动自己结实的腰，把两跨间青筋盘绕于柱身的大家伙努力向对方的肉穴伸出顶弄外，没有一丝的技巧可谈。

吃疼的omega尖叫着，伸出双手又是推搡又是捶打着鲁莽的alpha更加深入自己的体内，可似乎根本没有任何意义。“轻点儿…你的…哈…太…嗯…大了…”那双灰绿色大眼睛湿漉漉地看着对方，他认命地搂紧了在自己体内横冲直撞的alpha，甚至自觉地用修长的双腿攀上了对方结实的大腿，伸长了本就忻长的脖子任由着对方亲吻。“嗯…轻点儿…”

Thor的嘴唇柔软弹性，带着潮湿温热的鼻息划过Loki脖颈上的肌肤时，一瞬间便激起了对方一层明显的麻粟。他甚至伸出舌头去舔弄起对方泛肿发红的腺体，一副胜券在握的样子却在刚刚张嘴的瞬间被推开。

“那里不行。”这是omega的底线与原则，他可以和alpha做爱，却绝对不允许对方在自己敏感又宝贵的腺体上留下只属于对方的痕迹。

泄了气似的Thor嘴中发出了咕噜声，天蓝色的眼睛与Loki四目相对，最后只得妥协地放弃了散发着诱人气息的腺体，再次挺动起了自己结实的腰身。

“哈！嗯…”Loki被Thor猛然间的使劲一顶，却发现并没有太多的不适，取而代之的是穴肉包裹着粗长生殖器上下抽动的快感。本能地伸手紧紧扒住了Thor宽厚肩膀的Loki，呻吟着扬起了头。

Thor一把抱起了虚弱的Loki，他的身材高结实，肩膀宽厚，手臂粗壮，腰却细而柔韧，沉稳的双腿上有着鼓胀饱满的肌肉。浑身散发着野性魅力的alpha，如果在那个现代的社会，也会是omega与女人们追逐的目标。强壮又性感的alpha在不经意间散发着他的迷人气息。而现在的他，满眼满脑子却容不下其他任何一个人，他的脑子里只在思考着怎样才能把眼前消瘦修长的omega完完全全所占有。

并不是头脑简单四肢发达的alpha有意把深埋在omega体内的生殖器轻微抖动了片刻，果然对方便软着那迷人的身体忍不住抬头小声呻吟。他兴奋地伸手去触摸着两人紧紧结合在一起的私处，那里潮湿黏腻光滑，是所有情欲宣泄的起点。

“你…不该这样…如果想做，就快点儿…嗯…”得不到满足的Loki是个急性子，他试图用言语来催促起不再挺腰抽动的Thor，却被对方紧紧地捏住了下颚，狠狠地吻了上去。他的口中不断溢出了满意又舒适的呜咽，来不及吞咽的口水就顺着嘴角流了下来。

说实话，Loki并没有奢望一个常年居住在原始森林里与野兽作伴的野人会对自己有多么的体贴，然而Thor却表现出了十足的温柔。他不仅仅是在鲁莽强硬的占有着Loki的肉体，也在努力慰藉着那颗警惕性太高紧绷的心。

Thor并不太会使用人类的语言，他只能通过不明意义的呜咽和肢体动作来展示自己的心情与欲望。

深埋在Loki体内的坚硬肉柱依旧在发着抖，Thor却并没有继续下去的想法。这让Loki变得更加焦躁，他不认为肢体的碰触就可以让自己得到满足。“Thor，听着，你现在应该操我，使劲地操…哈~”

话还没说完便被Thor压在了树屋粗糙墙壁上的Loki被再次搬弄到了肉穴中的敏感，他失声尖叫，修长的双手紧紧地按住了对方结实的肩膀，瞬间脸上涂满了欲望的潮红。

这样的自己让Loki感到羞耻与不安起来，刚刚的嚣张与主动顿时荡然无存。他别扭地别过头去，不愿再和面前金发蓝眼睛的alpha四目相对。Thor却不认为这是什么太大的问题，他继续亲吻着Loki的脖颈，在对方白皙的皮肤上留下了明显的红色痕迹。身下的抽动也在这时加快了不少，他用自己坚硬如铁的肉柱去狠狠地撞击着，在Loki因为兴奋到呜咽呻吟却依旧不愿回头看自己的同时直接把对方抱进了自己的怀里。

突然变换的体位叫Thor那根粗长的生殖器更加深入进Loki的肉穴深处，让他不自觉地挣扎起来。然而Thor却紧紧地捏住了他得腰身，让他根本无处可逃。

Loki无可奈何的一边呻吟一边紧紧搂住了Thor的肩膀，他被对方操得上气不接下气，却还在努力配合地扭动着自己的身体。处在发情期中的omega的身体得到了满足，所以脑子里也只有“做爱”。

“哈…嗯…好大…”Loki呜咽出声，忍不住称赞起了Thor生殖器的尺寸。

似乎早已听懂了对方赞美的Thor更加卖力起来，脸上也露出了得意的笑容。他甚至不管三七二十一地翻过了对方的身体，让这对方饱满挺翘的屁股直接暴露在自己的面前。那里弹性及强，伸手打上去除了啪啪作响外，还可以看到臀肉的微微晃动。

“你…别…哈~”Loki被Thor的两巴掌打得有些吃疼，却更加的亢奋起来。只是那根粗长的生殖器还深埋在自己的体内，搜后入的体位却让他根本看不见这跟阴茎的主人，Loki不安地想要转身，却又被Thor压在了身下。“不…你…你哈~慢点儿…”他甚至想要向前爬开，去躲避Thor的完全束缚。

潮湿暧昧的空气中，alpha带着征服欲与压制性的信息素味道越来越大，被呛得睁不开眼的Loki除了被操到流泪外没了其他任何的办法。

Loki身上的味道让Thor兴奋过了头，甚至连压抑了许久的占有欲也变得越发的兽化。他紧紧按住了对方的腰，在猛然间抬起，又托住了那饱满弹性的翘臀，带着薄茧的手不安分地来回乱摸了一把，然后不等Loki反应过来便有重重地按可下去。

当处在欲望顶端的Thor亢奋得重复了几次这组动作之后，Loki终于尖叫着再次开始想要逃脱的想法。他挣扎着，努力地用双臂和双腿推搡踢踹着对方的胸肌和小腿，然而只要Thor稍稍使劲向前一挺，他便又尖叫着瘫软了下来。生理的泪水忍不住从那双灰绿色的大眼睛里夺眶而出，他黑色的短发紧贴在额前及棱角分明的脸颊上。

痛并快乐着的感觉叫Loki变成了一个自相矛盾的人，他想逃，却又舍不得Thor那根粗长坚硬的大家伙。

Thor在这时再次翻转了流泪不止的Loki的身体，让对方那迷人的翘臀正对着自己的双眼。正在努力吞吐着自己巨大阴茎的肉穴像是一张贪吃的嘴，就算Loki再怎样挣扎着想要逃走，也贪心的根本不愿意就此放弃。Thor忍不住再次抚摸揉搓起Loki的臀瓣，而后直接伸手顺着对方消瘦的肩膀直接从背后掰住了那轮廓清晰的下巴，使劲且快速地捅入了omega最深处的内腔。

Loki觉得Thor要把自己的屁股操开了花儿，那根滚烫坚硬的肉柱在自己敏感娇嫩的内腔里也是那样的横冲直撞。他现在只有一个请求，就是希望Thor可以退出自己的内腔，所以他便开始新一轮的挣扎，可在挣扎无果后，他也只能哀求道：“求你退出去…这样…哈~会…嗯…嗯…哈~怀孕…啊！！！”没有说完话的Loki只觉得一股暖流瞬间迸发进了自己的内腔，他抖动着不安的身体，虚脱的慢慢回头。

此时的Thor还沉浸在射精后的高潮快感之中，他微眯着眼睛喘息着，在Loki的内腔中成结的同时不管不顾地咬破了对方脖颈上刚刚根本不让自己碰触的腺体。

“操！你他妈…”被alpha完全控制住的omega崩溃的想要咆哮，可随后就被对方那根深埋在自己体内的大家伙搞得小腹隐隐作痛。这个连人类语言都不能熟练运用的野人，下身的家伙尺寸实在是过于庞大。他竟然会被对方那接连不断射出的精液搞得撑得肚子胀着疼。备受打击的Loki紧握着拳头，嘴上咒骂着，不一会儿却因为体力不支睡了过去。

“你这个无耻的家伙！”差点儿被亲吻到头昏脑涨彻底没了思想的Loki使劲推开了搂紧了自己的Thor，并且强行终止了三个月前那段近乎疯狂的回忆。

“你瞧，干嘛这么生气。”Thor依旧是一脸笑意，“该生气的明明是我。你带着我得孩子不辞而别。”当时出去找吃的的他，回到树屋就发现自己的omega早就趁着自己出去的时候溜了。

“你以为我去原始森林里风餐露宿是为了和你…”

“然而当初你去那里确实是为了我不是吗？虽然你是为了钱，你的老板告诉了我。”

“你怎么什么都知道…”

Thor耸耸肩，“这些又有什么重要的呢？最主要的是，我愿意去实验室接受检查，事实上我已经去了实验室。而且他们还给了我一笔钱。”

Loki并不做声。

“还有件事儿。”Thor掏出了西装里的一个信封，从里面掏出了一张泛黄的老照片，上面是一对成年男女带着一个孩子，“这些科研员还帮我解开了我的身世之谜。原来当年带着刚刚五岁的我乘坐私人飞机去旅行，后来又遇上空难去世多年的父母还给我留了一大笔遗产。”

“所以呢？”

“你这么爱钱，更该和我结婚。”

“简直有病。”Loki狠狠地白了Thor一眼，拿起了身旁的书包，准备赶紧离开面前这个荒唐的男人。

“把孩子生下来，我给你一千万。”Thor顺着掏出了一张写着金额一千万的支票，递到Loki的面前。

“我…”

“和我结婚的话，不仅有一千万，还我所有的身家性命都是你的。”

“成交！不过你得给我写个合同！”黑发的omega脸上挂着得意的表情。

 

【完】

 

 


End file.
